Sebastian's Dilemma
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Do you know―that Sebastian hates weak people?


**Title: **Sebastian's Dilemma

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

**Warning: **One-sided SebastianXCiel

**A/N:** Uh... I'm not sure about the genre, please tell me about which will suit more. And I... never thought that I would make one-sided SebastianXCiel. But, I still hope you like it! *smiles*

**.**

**.**

He is Sebastian Michaelis.

He is a proud demon. One of the best demons you could meet. He will do everything in order to enjoy his meal to the fullest. He adds any spice needed to perfect his meals.

Sebastian never knows 'love'. He is a demon, and what good will that 'love' gives him in return? It will be just a nuisance. He had several times seen the end of those demons that fell in love (either with human or another demon) and they are _weak_. They are no different than those weak humans! Stupid demons...

Do you know―that Sebastian hates weak people?

Sebastian Michaelis is a demon―and a butler. He is serving his thirteen-year-old master, and he enjoys it―very much. Why, you ask? Because his master―Ciel Phantomhive―is the best soul he ever met. The best demon deserves the best soul, yes?

He never let any harm come across his master. His master is the only one in his eyes now. He wants that soul! Everything that his master does makes Sebastian wants him even more! His master already has the desirable taste, and the scent is alluring too.

Ciel Phantomhive has everything needed for a perfect meal.

Now, all that's left is _time_. Sebastian needs to wait for dinner time to enjoy his food. He is a proud demon, remember? He will never break his demon aesthetics.

And, does he know―that he is actually just making excuses not to eat his master's soul?

Any demons wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, and will devour that Phantomhive's soul immediately. And how could Sebastian stand―serving his master with patient, waiting for _dinner time_? ―Wait, no... He isn't waiting. He actually wishes that the time would stop (so that dinner time wouldn't come) and he could just watch his meal slowly turn spoiled―without eating it.

Sebastian Michaelis is a demon―a _weak_ demon. He is one of those stupid demons who fell in love. He hates weak creature, and he couldn't deny the fact that he loves strong creature. He never shows his 'love' to anyone because he never thinks that anyone would be _strong_.

But, now he could see his master's strong-will, strong-appearance, and Sebastian―for the first time―admits that someone is strong.

And now―what will Sebastian do? Dinner time is approaching, and he still wants to look at his perfect meal. What should he do later? Should he just taste the greatness of this meal, or should he leave it be―keeping it beside him so that he could always admire this perfectness that he finally found?

_I... am a proud demon. A meal had only one purpose―to be eaten. And I will devour Bocchan's soul when the time comes_, Sebastian said.

My dear Sebastian, do you know that that is your first lie? You can't eat his soul―because you're weak. You're just the same as those stupid demons that you despise very much.

**.**

_You're... disgusting, Sebastian!_

My, my... Even your meal look down on you, demon. He loathes you for being a weak demon (and you just realized that he is the same as you―he hates weak creature) and the fact that you _loves_ him, makes him disgust. What will you do now? Your master orders you to devour his soul. Don't forget your position, Sebastian. You are a demon―and a butler.

_You are a demon! Act like one! Now―eat my soul already, Sebastian Michaelis!_

He is ordering you... Aren't you a proud demon? Aren't you the best demon who deserves the best soul? Now, take your prize for serving that master of yours. Rip his body, lick his blood, and taste his soul. He is the best soul that ever exist, you are a lucky demon to taste him. And you are going to waste him? Don't be a fool... All demons want him, and you're here―refusing his delicious soul?

Now... Enjoy what's yours, Sebastian...

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Inspired when I bought a really cute cake and I hesitated on eating it *smiles* So, is it weird? Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
